


Into the Woods

by nsam85



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, New Friendship, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Kevin Keller goes cruising for guys in the forest. There, he meets a stranger named Harvey Kinkle. They get off to a rough start, but soon the only rough about them would be when they're having...well...you know. Will it grow into something more?eventual Archie/Jughead/Nick Scratch pairingsalternates between Kevin and Harvey's pov.
Relationships: Kevin Keller/ Harvey Kinkle
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin Pov

I was tired of it. All day I had to endure one suggestively enticing moment after another. First, during lunch Reggie had sat at an angle from me where the bulge in his crotch seemed to move on its own. An hour later, Fangs had smiled at me while reaching down and scratching his bits. Right after class I approached him in the hall but was rebuffed. Then wrestling practice. Usually Archie would change in a different spot in the locker room. But today he was directly across from me. I could actually make out the line of the gingers’ cock resting over his right nut. So close, I noticed that the outline of Archie’s cockhead being almost nonexistent, meaning he was uncut, which I already knew.

By the time I got home later that evening, I was so horned up I decided to go cruising in the forest. It had been quite a while since the last time I’d done that. But tonight was just going to have to happen. Sure, I could just jerk off in my room, or in the shower. However, tasting a guys’ cum on my tongue would get me off in a much more satisfying way. So, I changed into my jogging shorts, and made my way from my house to the woods. The sun was just beginning to set, so I walked. Normally guys didn’t come around till after dark.

It took me half an hour to reach the small parking area. I was pleased to see there was an old truck parked. My spirits rose, knowing that a guy driving a truck like that would be rugged, and desperate to get off. I was hard by now, hoping I could maybe persuade the guy to give me a handy j. Rearranging myself, I made my way down the path and into the forest. It was quiet and seemed rather eerie. After a couple minutes, I didn’t run into a single person. It was long enough my erection had disappeared. Picking up my pace, I began to jog along the path.

Finally, as I came around a bend, I noticed a dark silhouette standing against a tree off to the right. Grinning, the outline looked exactly like one of my pals I had serviced a bit. Slowing, I quietly approached the figure, feeling my shorts becoming more restrictive. Knowing the guy liked it rough, I quickly gave the left side of the jean clad ass cheek a hard slap. Immediately the guy turned and pushed me harshly away. As I stumbled backward, I registered the fact that this wasn’t someone I knew. This guy had to be the same age as me, not older. Just in time, I leaned forward and was able to keep my ass off the ground.

The guy look I got from the guy seemed guarded, and definitely upset. But even in this darkness I could tell the reason wasn’t because of my slap to the ass. Not really knowing what to say, I lifted my hands in the air and took another step back. The guy didn’t say a word but took a step back himself. The stranger didn’t seem to know he was about to step back onto nothing. The tree he was leaning against just happened to be hanging over the ledge to a drop of several feet. Far enough down that if someone were to fall, it could seriously do some damage.

“Watch out!” I warned, racing forward and grabbed at the guys shirt.

This time, the anger was because of me. Even as I pulled him to safety, the guy punched me hard in the gut. Grunting, I fell backward. The shock made everything else leave my head. Stumbling backward again, I tried to keep from falling, but my stupid feet didn’t seem to work right. My right foot dipped into a small hole in the ground and twisted. I let out a yell, feeling the sprain shoot through my body like fire. Falling on my ass, I reached down and felt my ankle throbbing. Above, the guy had looked taken aback. Looking up, I watched the guy turn his head around and peer past the tree and at the drop he would have taken.

“Oh, shit.” The guy said in a low voice, sounding panicked about his reaction.

I ignored him, quickly undoing my shoelaces, then pulling the shoe off. Feeling my ankle cautiously, I was relieved to find that it wasn’t as bad as I had expected. I’ve had other sprains before, and this one wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the others had been. Suddenly the guy was beside me, on his knees. I smelled dirt, and something like Old Spice. A large hand ghosted over my calf, slowly traveling down before resting gently on my own hand. The touch was warm and strong. Even in my distress, I felt my libido grind back into gear. Reluctantly, I shoved it inside, knowing this was not the time, but found it was no use. Below, I felt my member stir.

“I’m so sorry, man.” said the stranger, looking me in the eyes.

Losing myself, I just stared into the hazel eyes of the other.

“Sorry.” He repeated again, a little more strain in his voice.

“It’s fine.” I replied through clenched teeth.

“Like hell it is.” he said, shaking his head. “Come on.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but the guy was already behind me, lifting me up by my armpits. Rising, I hopped around a couple of steps, feeling stupid. The stranger started to aim me back to the path, but I tried to bend down to retrieve my shoe. Seeing this, the guy turned back and held me upright and bent down. On his way, his chin pushed at the waist band of my shorts. This act caused my erection to point in a more horizontal angle. When the guy grabbed my shoe and began to straighten, his ear actually touched my clothed hardness.

But it seemed the guy hadn’t even noticed. His demeanor hadn’t changed from his concern over my well-being. He motioned for me to lean on him and use his shoulder. Doing so, I found that the guy was a little taller than me, though his chest wasn’t as built as mine. Still, I could tell just by the way he moved that the guys’ body was in perfect condition. I had been so sexually charged from the day, my erection would not go down. Feeling uncomfortable, I gingerly pushed away from the guy and tried to hobble along on my own. I didn’t want to take a chance of him to actually brushing against it or anything.

“What are you doing?” the guy asked, looking almost miffed.

“I don’t wanna bother you.” I said, slightly glancing down at my crotch.

“That doesn’t bother me. Don’t you think if it had I woulda just left you to your own devices. I know the reputation of these woods. Though I haven’t come here for that reason, I won’t say it’s never crossed my mind.” He shrugged, then reached out and pulled me back to him and began to move along the path again.

“I’m Harvey.” He said, after a few steps.

I didn’t really hear him. My mind was reeling. Did that mean this guy was gay? It certainly sounded as if he was. Or maybe he just wanted to get off at times. But that must mean since he hadn’t come here to get off, he must get off on something, or someone else. Now it was all I could think about, and before I knew it we were at the stranger’s truck. I stood awkwardly, watching Harvey rearrange some stuff on the passenger seat. Finally, he pushed the door open and patted the seat. Hesitating, I looked at the guy. The dome lights were on and revealed this guy to be hot. Archie Andrews hot. Well…maybe not that hot…but certainly hotter than Moose. Shrugging, I placed some weight on my ankle, and was pleased to only feel a slight discomfort.

“Come on.’ Harvey said, again patting the seat.

Hopping in, I scooted a bit closer than was necessary. Harvey smiled at me warmly, then glanced down at my obvious erection. I felt my face flush and looked away. Pulling the door closed, I was relieved when the dome lights faded. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to see my condition in the darkness, I felt comfortable enough to look at him while his eyes were focused on turning on his truck.

“Where do you live? I guess I could take you to my place until you…” he broke off and shook his head. “I have school tomorrow.”

“Me too. I got to Riverdale.” I replied.

“I figured that. I would’ve noticed you if you went to my school.” Harvey looked me up and down.

“You can just drop me off at my house. I guess the only problem will be making it up the stairs to the door and then up to my room.” I felt my ears burn, realizing he had just been given a complement.

“I’ll help you in.” Harvey said, putting the truck in reverse.

“You don’t ha-“ I started.

“I know I don’t have to. But it’s my fault your hurt. I’m so sorry.” Harvey said, sounding guilty.

“I shouldn’t have slapped your ass in the first place. I thought you were someone I alre…” I broke off, figuring I probably sounded like a slut.

“Well, I’m flattered.” Harvey smirked, putting a hand on the gear shift, “Where do I go?”

“Kevin.” I replied, suddenly realizing he hadn’t even given out I name.

“Never heard of it. Is it close?” The guy grinned madly, obviously trying to put me at ease.

“My name’s Kevin.” I amended.

Harvey let out a bark of laughter followed by a loud snort. I chuckled at his snort and loved the sound of his laughter. Nodding, I pointed at the direction the truck should take to get to my house. Feeling curious, I opened his mouth to ask what Harvey had been doing in the woods, but closed it again, unable to go through with it. It really wasn’t any of my business.

“Sorry I hit you. I’m not usually like that. I’ve just had a rough ass day. I wasn’t expecting any kind of contact from anyone. Got into it with my dad. He wants me to work in the mines. All I wanna do is draw. Then I go to the one guy I think will…. well…” Harvey glanced over at him, “he usually helps out when things like this get tense. Only now, he’s so distant. He didn’t even want to talk about what was going on. So, I just had to vent and came out here. I snapped at you too harshly, dude.” He finished, letting out a big, relieved sigh.

“Oh.” I said, somewhat touched that he has given so much information as to why he had acted the way he did.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to dump all that on you. I know it’s no excuse for hitting you.” Harvey said after a few moments of silence, then looked at me when we came to an intersection.

“No, No.” I replied back, nodding for him to keep going straight “I get it. Like I said earlier. I shouldn’t have slapped your ass like that…but…if we’re being honest, I find the tradeoff worth it…touching it was worth a shove in the chest.” I braced myself for the possibility of harsh words.

There was another stretch of silence between us, during which time I pointed at my house.

“How about the bad ankle?” Harvey chuckled, turning into my driveway, but ended up parking on the grass close to the walkway to the front door. My dad would have just enough room to park where he usually does.

“Well…” I grunted, opening the truck door. “maybe not as much.”

“Here.” Harvey turned off the truck, got out, and hurried around it.

“I can make it inside on my own.” I said but allowed Harvey to help me out of the truck.

“Shut up and let me help you.” Harvey snapped, gripping my shoulder and turned me toward the path to the front door.

I was about to say my dad would help me, but noticed the empty spot where the truck would normally be. A moment later I remembered my dads’ shift wasn’t over yet. Moving forward, I tried to put some weight onto my foot but felt a stab of pain much worse than I had expected. It seemed the prolonged period of stillness had lulled me into a false sense of security. I hissed and almost collapsed onto the brunette. Harvey grunted and caught me. The motion light on the front porch suddenly illuminated our forms. I looked into Harvey’s face, or tried to. But the light was now directly behind him, obscuring his features. The light shone through his hair making it look almost ginger. Hot puffs of breath that smelled like something fruity were hitting my nose.

“Thanks.” I mumbled, pushing myself upright with Harvey’s help.

“No problem.” Harvey said, walking beside me as we reached the door.

Harvey’s hand reached out and opened the screen door, then tried the main door. It was locked. As he looked back, Harvey noticed me trying to remove the string with my house key over my head. Taking hold of the string, Harvey pulled at it, his hand paused as it touched my right cheek. Still unmoving, his thumb gently brushed the corner of my lips. Then seeming to realize what he was doing, Harvey yanked the string back so harshly, it snapped. I chuckled as the key fell to the ground. Shaking his head, the guy reached down and picked it up.

Finally, he unlocked the door and we hobbled inside. It was dark, quiet, and was rather cool inside. Closing the door with a snap, Harvey helped me into the sitting room. With a grunt I plopped onto the couch. Behind it was a window that looked out at the front yard. Letting out a huff, Harvey fell right next to me. We were close enough that our legs touched. I felt something building inside me, making me not sure what to do. My skin felt sticky and I was sure I must smell bad. Stupidly, I thought about asking Harvey to help me into the showe-

My thoughts broke off as Harvey suddenly twisted in his seat and pressed our lips together heatedly. Caught off guard, I stared in shock, not moving my lips at all. There was a pause and Harvey pulled back, clearly afraid he had misjudged the situation. Without missing a beat, I reached out and tugged him in again. This time the kiss was mutual, and if possible, even more heated. Our tongues fought as if they were struggling eels. Harvey let out the deepest moan I had ever heard. Suddenly I felt a hand grip my cock through my shorts. The lips curved into a smile when the hand gave me an experimental pump.

“Fuck.” I finally pulled away, looking down at the hand.

“Your rather big.” Harvey grinned, maneuvering himself off the couch and onto the floor.

“Never had any complaints.” I said, lifting my hips as Harvey yanked my shorts down.

Harvey gazed down at my crotch for a few moments, as if trying to memorize what he saw. Then without warning his head lowered and I let out a moan as hot wetness engulfed the head of my cock. It took a great deal of effort not to shoot my wad right then. I had not expected to be touched like this tonight. If anything, I had presumed I would be the one servicing a guy… but now.

Biting my lip, I thrust up into the wanting mouth. Letting my hands drop, I dug my fingers into Harvey’s hair, holding him in place. There was no sound or protest, and the tongue was still able to work its way around the head and shaft. Bobbing his head a few times, Harvey worked my tool with ease.

“God.” I groaned, finally releasing Harvey’s hair.

With an audible pop, Harvey pulled off me and looked up with a wicked grin, “Like that?”

“You’ve done this before.” I said absently, then suddenly I worried that I was accusing Harvey of something bad.

“I know my way around a cock.” Harvey replied, wriggling his eyebrows as he pumped the length of my shaft slowly.

Not sure what else to say, I just stared into the brunette’s face. From below, I heard a zipper lowering. Wanting to see what Harvey was packing, I twisted my body and bent down to look. Doing so made my leg twitch in a way that made my ankle hit the couch. I hissed and halted my movements. Harvey paused altogether, looking somewhat ashamed. Without a word, he rose turned around. I didn’t even have time to look at Harvey’s crotch as he turned away. Feeling somewhat baffled and miffed, I looked down at my abandoned cock. Hearing clattering from the other room, I looked up again.

“Where’s the---” said Harvey’s voice, “never mind.” He finished.

“What are you doing?” I called, wondering what on earth this stranger was doing in my house.

“Here.” Came a returning set of footsteps.

I didn’t look at what Harvey had in his hands, but at the cock poking out through the front of the guys’ jeans. With the window behind me, Harvey’s crotch was in shadow. I couldn’t tell much, except that there was foreskin covering the head of his dick. It didn’t look nearly as big as mine. But there was quite a bit of pubic hair poking out alongside it. Feeling my mouth water, I wanted to get my lips around it. I wanted to chew on the foreskin and use my tongue to slide it down, exposing the head. I loved uncut cocks. It was one of the things I had liked about Archie.

“Here…”Harvey began again, but I pushed the hand away and reached out for his hips.

Even as I pulled the guy in, I could smell the odor of nut sweat. Leaning forward, I took the head in my mouth. Whatever Harvey had in his hands fell to the floor, scattering across the wood. There was a deep moan as I used my tongue to slip under Harvey’s foreskin. I swirled it around the head while using one of my hands to unbutton the pants. The pants automatically fell down to his knees. Lifting my other hand, I yanked down Harvey’s boxers, only pulling off his cock when the top reached my lips.

Harvey’s pubes were thick and curly. The cock curved downward a bit, but nothing drastic. His nuts were rather large, yet weren’t low hangers. I went back down on him, letting my fingers dig through the forest at the base of his cock. Using my other hand, I slid it up Harvey groin and under his shirt. A thick treasure trail lead to his rather large navel. My hand kept going until my pinky touched a nipple. Harvey shivered, his hands falling onto my head. Gently, Harvey slowly moved my head back and forth. It was slow enough it gave me time to take in as much as I could.

“S’good.” Harvey mumbled, his voice low.

I hummed with satisfaction. Using my hand that was digging in the bush, I slid it over Harvey’s hip and finally onto his ass. There wasn’t a lot of shape to it, but as I dug my fingers into the crack, I discovered the start of another forest between the two firm mounds. Smiling around the guys’ cock, I let my middle finger brush against his pucker. Harvey’s breath hitched as I almost breached him. Harvey pulled away at this and looked down. Reluctantly, I let his prize slip past my lips. I scooted backward until I was actually leaning against the back of the couch.

No longer blocking some of the window behind me, one of the streetlamps outside shone onto Harvey’s body. Heaving, Harvey was pumping his dick slowly, never breaking eye contact. It seemed like he was waiting for something to happen. Seeming to give up, he released his cock. Harvey dropped lower and took me into his mouth again. This time there was urgency and I gasped. A hand gently rubbed at my nuts, then wrapped itself around the base of my shaft. Harvey’s other hand slid underneath me and pressed at my own crack. Automatically, I reached down and pulled at my ass cheeks. There was a pause then I felt a finger slid into me.

“Fuck.” I said, voice shaky as the finger dug deeper.

“Mmmm…” Harvey moaned around me, his head came to a halt but the hand around his base starting to pump.

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck…” I chanted as I felt the nub of muscle nudged.

With a final nudge, I came, spurting into Harvey’s mouth. It might sound cliché, but it was the best blow job I’d ever received. My vision went black, then white as it felt like all the pains I’d endured before this went away. My balls bunched together and my body was racked with spasms as I continued to seed into my new friend’s talented mouth. Finally, I collapsed, body heaving and sweaty. Releasing me, Harvey grinned up at me. Crawling onto the couch, Harvey pressed our lips together. I could taste myself as our tongue’s meshed.

“Let me.” I pleaded, but the rest wasn’t needed to be said.

Harvey straightened and leaned forward so I could do my part. Harvey’s hands were planted, splayed against the window above me, his forehead as well. I pulled his cock into my mouth, first nipping at the foreskin again. Then I reached around and dug my fingers into the guys’ crack. There was a grunt and suddenly Harvey began to thrust into my mouth earnestly as I breached his hole. If I hadn’t been used to blowing guys, I might have choked. But the only discomfort I felt was a sneeze that was threatened every time Harvey’s thick pubes brushed their way into my nostrils. 

I dug my finger around inside Harvey trying to find the right spot, and then, “There!” Harvey shouted.

His body spasmed, and though I couldn’t taste the cum, I could feel every spurt hitting the back of my throat. Panting, Harvey became motionless, the only sound in the room has a faint ticking from a clock, and the puffing of air above him. Gently pushing Harvey’s hips away from me, I heard a squeak from overhead. Startled, I tilted my head in a way that I could look up at him. I saw Harvey’s face and splayed hands sliding down the windowpane. It reminded me of the scene in Titanic where the hand was pressed onto the car window during Rose and Jack’s sex scene.

“That was so good.” Harvey huffed, pushing himself away from the window shakily.

I only nodded as I used my fingers to squeeze Harvey’s shaft, making sure I got every drop of cum I could. There was a rumble from outside and Harvey was briefly illuminated by headlights that moved into the driveway. We both stiffened and Harvey almost fell backward as he panicked. Luckily, I grabbed his shirt and kept him in place. Awkwardly, Harvey got to his feet and hurriedly yanked his boxers and trousers up. With some difficulty, I tried to pull his jogging shorts up as well. Seeing the trouble I was having, Harvey did it for me. He had barely yanked up my shorts before we heard the backdoor open.

“Kev.” Came my dads’ cautionary voice.

“Yeah.” I called, while watching Harvey gathering the somewhat melted ice cubes on the floor.

“What’s going on?” the steps came closer as Harvey finally wrapped the small washcloth around the ice and placed them carefully on my slightly swollen ankle.

My dad entered the room and looked down. I almost laughed at the shock on Harvey’s face. Broad chested and tall, my dad was a formidable sight. Surveying the scene, the stern look on my father’s face relaxed somewhat. It was clear he had thought there was something else going on. I was relieved Harvey had the forethought of retrieving ice, both for the excuse of looking innocent, and for the lessening of the pain in my ankle. Looking down at it, I was pleased to see it wasn’t nearly as bad as I had feared. Again, I had had worse sprains.

“How’d it happen? Asked my dad, peering at me with some suspicion.

“Oh,” I said, knowing full well I was dressed in a fashion that I would look when cruising the woods.

“It was my fault.” Harvey piped in, looking remorseful.

“Uh, “ I said, trying to head him off, not wanting my dad to know where it had happened.

“I was driving down the road and a dog ran out in front of my truck.” Harvey said quickly, “swerved and ran off the road a little bit. Kevin happened to be walking on the side and he jumped into the ditch to avoid me.”

Feeling astonished, I tried to look as if this was what really happened. Still looking at the pair of us, my dad gave a small nod. Reaching out, my dad took Harvey’s hand and shook it.

“Tom.” My dad said.

“Harvey.” He replied

Feeling the tension release, I was able to smile as my dad left the room. Meeting each other’s gaze, we smiled. I reached down and covered my hand over Harvey’s, keeping the ice in place. There was a beeping, and Harvey reached down and yanked out his cell phone. Reading it, he frowned, pulling his hand away from me abruptly. Face looking grave, Harvey rose and began to cross the room toward the front door. Pausing, he looked back and hurried over.

“Look, I’ve gotta go. Let me know if you need anything. “Leaning down, he pressed our lips together.

“Okay,…bye” I mumbled numbly.

Before I could say more, Harvey left. Stunned, I felt hurt, how was I supposed to let him know if I needed anything if I didn’t have his number. Peering out the window, I watched as the figure climbed into the truck. The roar of the engine came to life. When it didn’t back out of the driveway immediately, I frowned. After about thirty seconds the truck reversed, and I lost sight of it once it passed a tree that lined the driveway. Sighing, I grunted and carefully pulled my legs onto the couch, trying to keep the ice pack on it. It was then that I realized I was missing a shoe. Letting the ice pack rest on my ankle, I flung my body onto the couch cushions and stared up at the ceiling.

“Did you get the mail, Kev?” called my dad.

“No.” I sighed loudly, unhappy with the whole situation.

I heard the front door open and close. A minute later it happened again. My dads’ footsteps approached me, but I didn’t turn my dad to look at him. From overhead, my dad dropped my shoe onto my belly, while already opening an envelope. Mutely, I picked up the shoe and looked at it. There was a small torn piece of paper inside with a phone number on it.


	2. Beating Around the Bush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with Harvey's POV, then switches to Kevin's.

With a groan, I opened my eyes to the dim light coming in from my bedroom windows. Stretching and yawning, I rub my eyes to free them of sleep. I thought I had heard something, which had woke me before the alarm even went off. Feeling rather grumpy, I pushed myself into a sitting position. I sat there and let my eyes close once more. I was just about to fall back into my mattress when my alarm went off. Eyes still closed, I tilted my body to the side and tried to reach for my nightstand. After a couple moments, I finally found the snooze button.

Reaching down, I scratched at my morning wood while I flung my other arm out to stretch more. The faint smell of my pits wafted into my nostrils. Grimacing, I scooted my way to the edge of my bed and rose. I ignored the tent in my shorts as I fumbled across my room to my dresser. Not really paying attention to what I was getting, I just made sure I had a shirt, some briefs, and a pair of jeans. Trusting I had everything I needed, I threw it all on my bed. Heading out of my room, I made my way down the hall and to the bathroom.

Shockingly, it was empty. Closing the door, I tugged my clothing off and threw it into the hamper. Glancing down at my erection, my foreskin was retracted and a drip of precum oozed out from the slit. My thick pubes almost made my length look shorter than it was. But I didn’t care. I wasn’t going to trim that. Scratching my balls absently, I turned the shower on and brushed my teeth real quick. Hopping into the shower, I shivered as I was drenched. Pulling my head back, I faced the showerhead and let the water wake me up more than anything else would.

Turning in a circle, I let the water pound against my skin. Sufficiently wet enough, I grabbed the soap and shampoo and went to work. I had fun digging and then curling my armpit hairs in rings around my fingers as I soaped up the area. Every time I went to scrub my thighs, I let my hand pump my length once, keeping me worked up. My other hand went into my crack, just brushing against my hole. Even though the water was hot, my balls still scrunched closer to my body. Reaching down, I jerked my dick a few times, pressing some of the soap into the slit. It stung but felt good at the same time.

My thoughts strayed to the day before. Though I didn’t get any from Nick, my new friend made a nice replacement. Kevin’s dick was bigger than Nick’s. I pushed my finger into my hole, working it open. How would it feel. With the bigger size, it would definitely hurt more. Jesus, the head of Kevin’s big cock pushing into me. I added a second finger to my hole. Leaning forward, I let the soap rinse off my face and hair. Reluctantly, I pulled my poking finger free of my hole and made sure my upper body was as clean as possible. Satisfied, I went back to work my hole a bit.

Looking down, the head of my cock was pink as I pressed my thumb into the slit. Wanting more soap, I pulled my hand away and gathered more. Working the soap into a lather, I scrubbed it into my pubes. Curling them around my fingers like I did my armpit hairs, I smirked. Dropping the smile, I closed my eyes, I let my fingers slide down my shaft, while reaching up and cupping my left pec. I let my balls roll through my fingers. First one, then the other. Letting my pinky press at the area between my sac and hole, I let the other hand to slowly slid down my chest and then back over my hip and down my right ass cheek before reaching my crack. My long fingers brushed at my entrance.

I pushed my middle and ring finger in together up to the knuckle. I gasped as I searched around for that magic spot. Biting my lip, I pumped my cock slowly, making sure to completely slide the hood over the head and back down with every pump. The soap stung a bit, making me groan.

I let my thoughts stray to what I’ve done with Nick. It felt so good to pound into him. His hot tight heat was heaven. He didn’t like me to go very fast, but I could go as deep as I wanted. One of my hands would be clamped down on his right hip, while the other would be reached around and pumping Nick’s cock. Uncut like me, Nick wasn’t as long, but thicker. And yet, not as thick as Kevin. 

Once again, I wondered what sex with him would be like. Nick’s face dissolved and was replaced with Kevin’s. I bet he’d let me pound him as hard as I wanted. God, his cock would probably rip me apart. Not really, but it would hurt. Kevin had more muscle than Nick as well. It had felt so good when Kevin’s tongue had slipped beneath my foreskin last night.

I used my finger to slid between the foreskin and head as if it were Kevin’s tongue. Releasing my cock, I tugged at my nuts, pulling them away from my body.

Pulling my fingers out of my ass, I used both hands and pumped my cock hard and fast, letting my balls slap against my thighs. I could feel the tingle building in them. Abruptly, I pulled a hand away and pushed my fingers back into my hole. I dug, letting my middle finger press against the walls, trying to find that spot. Eyes’ still closed, I pumped my length slower, but with more pressure. There was a coiling heat inside. A burning desire to let it all come out, as if I were seeding Nick. Even as I thought Nick’s name, it was Kevin’s face that was in my imagination.

The finger nudged against my prostate. I gasped, then pressed down on it, pumping my cock hard and fast again. Opening my eyes, I peered down and watched as white globs of cum pulsed out of my cock. Strands of the seed clung to my pubes and foreskin. It felt like fire. I shook and groaned, pulling my fingers out of me and flattening them against the shower wall. Panting, my pumping fist came to a halt as I was spent. Lifting my hand, I noticed little strands and beads of cum were strung between my fingers.

“Harvey!” there was a pounding on the bathroom door.

I jumped, completely surprised and more than a little annoyed. “What?!”

“You’re going to be late for school. Hurry it up buddy.” My dad said, his voice sounding amused.

“Can’t a guy masturbate in this house?” I asked myself grumpily.

“Well, if you wanted to spend more time doing it, you should’ve got up earlier.” My dad said, his voice dripping with humor as I heard his steps walking away from the bathroom door.

Gritting my teeth, I rinsed my hands off and finished up in the shower. Stepping out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. Leaving the bathroom, I walked back to my room. While drying off, I kept on thinking about my thoughts while getting off in the shower. I was fantasizing about Kevin, when I had meant to be thinking of Nick.

Sighing, the problem was, I didn’t know much about Kevin. I didn’t even know if he would call me. I gave him my number, but that didn’t mean a thing. Did he have a boyfriend, was he out? Pulling on my clothes, I realized I could do nothing except wait, and hope he’d call. Maybe after school. If not, I guess I could always just go for a walk in the woods again and hope I’d see him again.

**Kevin’s POV**

“Mr. Keller!” came the sharp tone of my teacher.

I jerked, not realizing I was being called on, “Yes.” I answered without even knowing if I was being asked a specific question, or was just being called on to pay attention.

There was a muffled sound of laughter from my peers, as well as a pause from the teacher.

“So, you think freedom of speech was a mistake as principle of our nation’s founding?”

“Oh...” I blustered, my ears burned with embarrassment.

“Please try to pay attention.” The teacher said dryly, then went on talking about history.

“What was that all about?” Betty asked me, standing by the lockers after class.

“Nothing…I spaced out.” I shrugged, putting my books away.

“That’s happened in every class I’ve had with you today. What’s going on?” She asked, leaning against her locker and looking at me quizzically.

“I met someone last night while in the woods.” I said, then noticed the stern look she gave me.

“I thought you said you were-“ she began

“I was just jogging, but I tripped.” I explained and wondered why she hadn’t asked me earlier about my limp.

“I was wondering why you were limping.” She said, her eyes still dangerous looking.

“There was a guy there. He goes to another school. He helped me to his truck and then drove me home. “ my ears felt hot again, but she didn’t seem to require to know what went on after we got home.

“What’s his name?” she looked much friendlier now, pushing herself off the locker and walking with me to our last class of the day.

“Harvey. He’s taller than me. Same color hair. It’s so unruly.” I gushed.

“Wild man, huh?” Betty giggled, nudging me with her shoulder.

“Well…” I considered, “I dunno. Like I said, I met him in the woods, he took me home, that was it.” I reframed from going into further details.

“Boyfriend material?” she asked, as we took our seats.

I hesitated. I didn’t know if he was or not. He sure as hell was hot enough. He was even nice enough to go to my kitchen and get me ice for my ankle. He was funny to. I had thought that maybe Harvey had just left my shoe with the note inside on the driveway. But in fact, he put it in our mailbox. That’s what dad said anyways this morning. Thinking about him all day had certainly made the time fly by. I hadn’t yet used his number though. I tried to at lunch but Fangs kept trying to talk and I just gave up the attempt.

“Earth to Kevin.” Betty waved her hand in front of my face.

“Sorry.” I started, “What was the question again?”

Rolling her eyes, “Boyfriend material?”

“I hope so.” I said wistfully.

She gave a sympathetic face, but was unable to reply further because the teacher had just closed the classroom door. The class slowly went quiet as she began to lecture on something I didn’t really care about. What class was this again…

**Later, after school.**

“Kay.” I said to thin air, as if this was the only thing in the world that mattered, “Here we go…”

“S’up?” I sent a text, sitting on my bed.

Almost immediately, I got a reply, _“Kevin?”_

Letting out a breath, which I hadn’t even realized I’d been holding, _“Yep. How was your day?”_

_“_ _U know how it is…ur warlock friend turns himself invisible, and pokes u in the back all day in no fear of being caught.”_

Blinking dumbly, I had no idea what he was talking about. Harvey must have had a long day.

_“_ _Sure…I rode my unicorn to each class…almost got detention when it pooped on a teachers’ shoe.”_ I figured I should just play along.

“U wanna meet up again sometime.” I read, relieved he was the one to bring it up first

“Yeah. Whenever u want bud.” I sent, hoping I didn’t sound too pushy.

“Can’t 2nite…got some stuff to do. 2morrow?”

Letting out a breath of relief, I sent him back my reply, “Sounds good. But, during the day. I wanna see what u look like in full light.”

“lol…I’m just tall and lanky.”

“With an unc—” I paused, not sure I wanted to bring it up…then decided to take the chance “an uncut dick.”

“lol…like that do ya?”

My pants were starting to feel a bit tighter now, “yeah. It’s funny…a lot of the guys I go to school with are like that. I love it.”

“Ur a lot bigger than me.”

Feeling a bit of pride, I went on “Can I ask u what u like?”

“u mean…in general…or …😉”

“Either” But I wanted to know about the x rated stuff.

“I love music. I sing…play guitar…draw a lot. U?”

“I sing too…on the wrestling team.” I groaned, wanting him to get on with the stuff I really wanted to know.

“Really? U ever get hard while wrestling some guys?”

I snorted aloud, “yeah. Usually it happens to everyone, even if the straight guys get hard at times.”

“Hot.”

“So, what stuff do u like…sexually?” I was tired of beating around the bush.

“I’ve only gone all the way with one guy. I’ve messed around with a couple others. I usually top. But I’ve bottomed enough to know my way around. I’m kinda into…well….won’t tell u bout that until we get to know more.”

“Tell me. U wont scare me off unless its really nasty…like…well I wont say. I usually bottom…I guess I’m kind of a pushover when it comes to that. Plus I’m bigger than most guys, they guess itll hurt…which im sure it does. I like uncut guys…a natural bush.”

“Hot…I like armpits and having my nuts played with.”

That was what he had worried about…armpits? “that’s hot.”

“really?” I had the impression I genuinely had surprised him.

“so, ur gay then?” I sent, feeling my heart lift.

“Well, im bi. I was with this girl, but she turned out to be a witch so I guess that doesn’t count.”

I blinked, a witch? I was about to ask but just figured it was a typo and he meant “bitch”

“So, ud like it if I sucked at ur hairy pits then gently rolling ur nuts between my fingers.”

“o man.” I let out a laugh.

“u beating it?’

“u want me 2? I can.”

“yeah…jerk off ur uncut dick for me.” I had already pulled my zipper down and was pumping my own dick.

Getting off my bed, I strolled to my door and locked it. Undressing, I threw my clothes to the floor and climbed atop my bed again. I spread my legs and laid the phone down on my right side, slowly pumping my cock. When there wasn’t another text I worried I’d taken it too far. Picking up my cell, I began to type a message, but was interrupted by a call. Almost dropping my cell in alarm, I groaned and would just have to put my ringing on silent. Then I saw that the number was from Harvey.

“ _Hello?”_ I answered, feeling nervous.

“ _Hey…_ ” Harvey’s breathing was hard, and I could hear something flapping around on the other end.

“ _Are you…?_ ” I asked, my eyes widening.

“ _Yeah…you jerking off too Kev_?” his voice moaned, three distinct slaps of something against skin.

Placing the phone down on my pillow, I lay flat on my bed. I could hear his breathing in my ear.

“ _Yeah…feels’ so good_.” I moaned, closing my eyes and slapping my cock loudly into my palm.

“ _Mmmm…your mouth felt so good on my cock last night._ ” Harvey panted, his breathing heavy and strained.

“ _Yeah?”_ I let out a loud groan, something you’d hear in a porno of some kind.

“ _You like rimming, Kev_?” his breathing grew more desperate now.

“ _You want me to rim you?_ ” I had reached down and was pushing my fingers into my hole while my hand pumped my dick faster and faster.

“ _Yeah…your hot tongue inside my tight little hole…mmm…_ ” his voice was shaky, clearly close to losing it.

“ _I’d love to feel your uncut cock fuck my ass….just pound away at it, even if I told you to stop.”_ I panted, “ _So close…_ ” I hissed, feeling my balls tighten.

“ _Oh fuck..._ ” his voice suddenly broke off and I heard a gasp and a long sigh of relief.

“ _Me too…_ ” I pushed my middle finger into my prostate and I was cumming all over my chest.

I panted, coming off my high. I let out a chuckle as I heard Harvey mutter about making a mess. Pulling my fingers out of my hole, I used my other hand and reached over to my nightstand. Pulling out a few tissues, I began to clean up my chest. I heard a clatter come from my phone and assumed Harvey must have dropped his.

“ _So…_ ” came Harvey’s voice, a little hoarse, “ _how’s your ankle_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will have tons of smut


	3. Between a Rock and a Cliff-Face

**Kevin’s POV**

Hearing the roar of the truck pull into the drive, I went to the door and exited. Harvey sat in his truck, giving me a devilish grin as I approached. The red was very eye catching, much more so than I remembered. Still feeling a little pain in my ankle, I tried to repress any expression that might let Harvey know. Opening the door, I hopped in. he gave me a broad smile as I closed the door. His hair was messy, as if he had just woke up. But there was no hint of tiredness on his face.

“I was gunna ask what you wanted to do, but I can see your ankle still hurts.” He smiled over at me.

“Not too badly.” I grinned, wanting to appear as if I could do anything...strenuous. “I’m up for whatever.”

“Up for some…skinny dipping?” he wriggled his eyebrows at me, backing out of the driveway.

Thinking back to what had happened when I had previously gone skinny dipping, I was a bit hesitant, but the thought of seeing Harvey completely naked in the sunlight outweighed the emotion.

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing to hide.” I glanced down at my crotch then back at him.

“I know.” Harvey looked over at my lap as well, then drove down the road.

I wanted to hold his hand, but hesitated. Biting my lip, I scooted a bit closer and reached out and grabbed it. Harvey took his eyes off the road and looked down at our joined hand. I felt my spirits sink a little at the expression on his face. It was troubled, but yearning. But then I realized he needed his hand for the gear shifting. Being such an old truck, it would constantly be needed to shift the gears. Just as I pulled my hand away, he brought it up to his lips and gave it a kiss, then placed it on his knee. I felt a bit giddy as I let my fingers graze over the small patch of skin that was exposed by a small tear in the jeans he was wearing.

I had a small desire to move my hand up his leg but decided to just let it lay there. When we passed by the road to where I thought we would be going I was surprised. Apparently there were other places to swim.

“Where we going?” I asked, trying to remember if I’d heard of other spots.

“Blackburn Creek.” He replied, his thumb gently rubbing over mine.

“That sounds scary.” I joked.

“Nah, it’s just the only place I can think of that has deep enough water we can hide our bodies in if someone else shows up. Plus there’s a rope hanging from a tree and some big rocks to jump off of.” Harvey explained.

I didn’t do a lot of jumping stuff. I liked to lay on floaties. But that’s not to say I couldn’t or wouldn’t do those kinds of things. I looked at Harvey, studying his body. He must have seen me because he looked over at me. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at me.

“Just trying to decide if I could out wrestle you.” I smirked.

“Oh? I’m pretty strong.” He raised his left hand that was on the wheel and briefly made a flexing gesture, before letting it fall back to the gear shift.

“You’re pretty skinny. I could take you.” I asserted with confidence.

Harvey laughed good naturedly, “Don’t be so sure. I challenge you to a contest when we get there.”

“That won’t be fair.” I complained, “My ankle.” I explained when he looked over at me.

“We’ll be in the water.” He assured me, turning onto a dirt road.

“That still won’t be fair.” I groused, thinking that Harvey would know his surroundings, giving him an unfair advantage. But inwardly, I wasn’t worried.

“Quit whining you big baby or I’ll give you something to whine about.” We both laughed.

Pulling up to a large tree, Harvey turned the truck off. He grinned at me, then leaned forward. I met his lips. The kiss was soft at first, but grew heated quickly. His tongue pressed at my lips. I parted them, giving him entry. I moaned as his tongue swept across my teeth and onto my own. I could taste peanut butter. I grinned as I slid my tongue along his and into his mouth. His tongue pulled back and he began to suck mine. I jumped as his hand touched my chest. We chuckled into each other’s mouths. I slid my hand around and pulled him in by the back of his neck.

It was hard trying to maneuver my body so I was laying on the seat. Seeing this, Harvey pulled away reluctantly. His lips were swollen and wet. I imagined mine looked the same way. With a sigh, he pushed himself upright and tugged at his door handle. Copying the move, I opened the door. Hopping out, I rearranged myself to hide my arousal. Harvey, who was wearing a pair of board shorts, did the same. He leaned to the side and pulled at a couple of beach towels.

Walking around the truck I grabbed one of the towels and followed him down a…it wasn’t really a path. The trees here were huge, much bigger than those at the woods where I would go cruising for tail. They seemed darker, more menacing. It was almost as if they were alive. But I thought that was silly. Nevertheless, I walked so close to Harvey our shoulders kept bumping together. Grinning, he reached down and took my hand. I entwined our fingers gratefully and felt happier.

“Do you have a lot of gay friends at Riverdale?” he asked as we weaved around a particularly big pine tree.

“No. I’m the only guy who’s out. There a couple of closet cases. I went out with a guy named Moose…he came out, but had to leave Riverdale last year. Since then, it’s just been me and my hand…and a couple of romps with a ginger stud.” I smiled, remembering the times with Archie.

“There’s only one guy at my school. Well…he’s trans. No one else though. There’ve been some hints a couple of other guys are, as you say, “closet cases”.” He replied, looking off to the right.

“What about those guys you’ve fooled around with you said during a chat?” I asked, figuring they must be the one’s who aren’t out.

“Oh..” his face reddened. “I’ve only been with one guy. I’ve never really fooled around with anyone else.”

“Oh, “ I was a little surprised. This hot of a guy must get a lot of attention.

“I’m sorry I lied,” He said earnestly, “but I didn’t wanna sound like a newb.”

“What did you lie about?” I asked, perplexed.

“In our texts… I said I had fooled around with a couple other guys. But I haven’t.” Harvey said, his voice low and embarrassed.

“That’s okay bud.” I assured him.

So you’ve been with a few guys then?” he asked, looking more comfortable.

I didn’t wanna sound like a slut, but I had to tell the truth, “I’ve been with a few. But whenever I’ve been in a relationship, I never slept around.”

“I’ve never had a relationship with a guy. I’m open to it. But this last guy…he just wanted…” Harvey broke off, looking dejected.

I squeezed his hand but didn’t say anything. I heard the sound of running water from ahead. Looking up, I noted a wide stream. There were plenty of large rocks sticking out, but it wasn’t deep at all. Then I saw Harvey point to a spot ahead. At the bend in the creek, I could tell it was deep because it was dark green. A large tree hung over the creek, its roots exposed to the water. To me it looked like a place where snakes would hide. A yellow rope with a stick tied to the end was wrapped around the trunk. Just past the tree, a bluff lined the other side of the creek. Where the bluff started, a large boulder stuck out of the water, which must have been the reason for why the depth was greater at the bend.

Harvey stopped when we reached the rocky creek bank. Tossing the towels down, he glanced over at me with a grin. Without hesitation, he stripped. He didn’t have any hair on his upper chest. I noticed his thick armpit hairs as he shrugged his shirt off. Below his navel his treasure trail lead to a dense bush. As he stepped out of his boxers, his large nuts swung freely. His uncut cock didn’t move much, but that was because it looked a little chubbed. Noticing my stare, Harvey tuned in a circle for me. His ass looked so yummy, though there wasn’t much curve to it. After turning a complete circle, he looked at me expectantly.

**Harvey’s POV**

After turning around, I waited for him to get naked. His face had turned pink, but he began to pull his clothes off. Kevin has some definite muscle on his chest. Hair sprouted across his pecs. I was a little let down to see that there wasn’t much hair in his pits though. His body was pale, but not sickly. After yanking his pants off, Kevin hesitated and looked at me. I could make out the outline of his semi under his briefs. I managed to keep from licking my lips, but I did wink. His body flushed but he pushed his briefs down. His member sprang free, jutting out proudly. He was much bigger than Nick was.

Kevin was at least seven, probably closer to seven and a half. His pubes were trimmed, but not down to the skin. His nuts weren’t very big, but that didn’t bother me. Yes, I could see he had the body that could wrestle. I doubt I could beat him, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t try. But before I did that, I wanted to loosen up a bit. Without waiting any longer on him, I hurried to the edge of the water. Looking back, I watched as he scrambled across the hard rocks. It seemed his feet were a lot more sensitive than mine. Glancing down, I noticed his erection was already deflating. 

Reaching out, I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. he gasped as our chests touched. Below I could feel him harden again. Smiling, I forced my tongue into his mouth. I was able to keep my member relatively soft, but his seemed to have grown to its full hardness. He ground against me, causing me to harden as well. Not wanting to expend to early, I causally turned us until his back was facing the water. His kissing slowed, as if on edge. Not wanting to give away my intent, I ground into him hard. He moaned and started to rut against me as well. Smiling wider, I pushed him. He gave a startled yell and fell into the water.

Before he even came above the water, I dove in. it was cold, and I immediately lost my hard on. The water was clear enough I could open my eyes and see his body splash around and surface. Rushing forward, I opened my mouth and took his member in my mouth. Instantly, his body went rigid. His dick was much thicker and longer than Nick’s. the head seeped precum into my mouth. I heard a muffled moan from above. Fingers dug into my hair, guiding me in speed. Eventually, I had to surface for some air. Seeming to get this, his hold released. Breaking above the water, I gulped in air greedily. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” Kevin laughed at me.

I winked at him, “Okay, so I just won’t put you in my mouth anymore.”

“Then I’ll just have to find another hole to use.” He grinned, then turned red.

Ignoring him, I nodded toward the tree. “Come on.”

There was a disappointed groan from behind. I didn’t have a problem with him fucking me. But I didn’t want that to happen today. I wanted time to prepare for that piece of meat. I suspected the groan was actually because I’d left him all hard and wasn’t finishing the job. I’d finish the job in a little bit. Hearing a splash behind me, I guessed he was now following me. The water got colder about halfway across. A hot hand grabbed at my foot and pulled me backward. I gave a shout and turned to find his grinning face. Splashing at him, we laughed and wrestled a bit, before getting tired and swimming the rest of the way across the creek.

Pulling myself up onto the trunk by grabbing onto the roots, I took hold of the rope and untied it. Holding it out to Kevin, I waited to see if he wanted to go first. Shaking his head, he gestured I should go. Shrugging, I climbed up the trunk and onto a limb overhanging the creek. I leaped and swung a couple times before letting go. Dunking into the water, I resurfaced and waited for Kevin. Looking rather reluctant, he climbed to my spot, then swung out. As he let go, his arm got stuck in the rope and he was yanked back toward the tree. seeing this, I reached my arm out and caught his leg. Luckily it wasn’t the one that had the bad ankle. But the act saved Kevin from smashing against the tree. instead we swung lazily back, but stopped just short of the roots.

“Thanks.” Kevin looked down at me, shaken.

“We shouldn’t have come here I guess.” I said aloud, not happy with myself for making the suggestion in the first place.

“Nonsense.” He struggled, yanking his arm free.

“Woah!” I said as he fell onto me, forcing me under the water.

I rose again, looking at Kevin with fondness. We were silent for a few moments. Biting my lips, I glanced over at the rock next to the bluff. Not saying a word, I pulled him along. Swimming behind me, we got to the rock. I nodded for him to climb on. As his pushed himself up, his ass came within inches of my face. Reaching out, I kept him from climbing any higher. Pausing, Kevin looked down at me. I met his eyes, then let mine slide down his back and finally back to his ass. Griping each cheek, but didn’t pull them apart.

Tilting my head, I leaned in and gently bit down on his left cheek, then licked my way into the crease. Pulling them apart, I peered hungrily at the tight little pucker there. Licking my lips I went in. My tongue pressed inside him. Kevin let out a moan and his legs trembled. I swirled my tongue, going in circles around the tight ring of muscle. The sounds Kevin was making seemed to indicate my romps with Nick had paid off. Groaning inwardly, I shouldn’t be thinking about Nick when my tongue was up the ass of a different guy. Reaching down, I pumped my uncut cock slowly as I lowered my body a little.

“Play with my nuts, dude.” Kevin begged, looking back at me.

Grinning wickedly, I reached up and tugged at them. Still wet and cold, they clung tight to the body. Leaning back in, I licked them, sucking the shrunken sac into my hot mouth. Kevin moaned, splaying his legs awkwardly so I could get at his nuts easier. The sac was started to loosen as my hot mouth kept at them. Using my hand, I reached around his hip and gripped his cock. Automatically, Kevin began to thrust into my fist. Licking my way back up to his taint, I plunged inside again. Though I didn’t want to leave, I gave Kevin’s ass a hard slap, then pushed off the boulder and swam back to the bank where our clothes were.

“Where the fuck you going?!” came his outraged reply.

Laughing, a bit of water went into my mouth. Coughing, I climbed onto shore and dug into my pants. Finding the little packet, I pulled it out and lifted my arm into the air to show Kevin. There was a grunt of comprehension. Splashing back into the water I made my way back toward Kevin. Normally I wouldn’t worry about protection. When I was with Nick, he could use his magic to keep us safe. If I hadn’t had to get gas today, I wouldn’t have thought anything about the matter. But as I was in the restroom, I noticed the little machine on the wall. I wasn’t sure if Kevin would bring one, but better safe than sorry.

After what felt like forever, I reached the rock. He was smiling at me with bright eyes. I could tell he was looking forward to this. I was looking forward to it as well. Kevin would be the second guy I’d been with. I intended to make this count.

Kevin had rolled onto his back, staring at me with hunger. Laughing, I leaned in. we kissed again. my hand with the packet in it reached out and stroked his hard and leaking member. Moaning into my mouth, he pulled the small packet out of my fingers. Wrapping my hand completely around him, I pumped at a fast pace. He bucked into my grip, trying to open the condom wrapper. With my other hand, I reached up and was pressing my thumb into his entrance while using my ring finger to massage his nuts. 

“Come closer.” Kevin whispered, yanking me by my dick.

Gripping Kevin’s thighs, I lifted them until they were on my shoulders. Pushing my hips forward, I leaned my head back and watched him. Rolling my foreskin back, he placed the tip on the head, then rolled it the rest of the way down the shaft. Then he held the rubber at the base while rolling the foreskin back over the head. It seemed Kevin had known what to do this with an uncut cock. His fingers slid back down to the base and dug at my thick pubes. Looking up simultaneously, we smiled and I tilted my hips downward. I let him guide me until I felt the dip of his hole.

“Go for it.” Kevin grinned, his hand releasing me in favor of stroking himself.

“Kay.” I grinned, but my eyes were set below.

Pressing firmly, tightness gripped the tip. Gently, I put more weight on it and found myself sliding inside Kevin’s tight heat. He hissed, and I moaned at the hot and tight pressure around my length. This felt incredible as I kept pushing in until my balls came to rest on his ass cheeks. Biting me lip, I closed my eyes and wriggled my hips a little. This was as good as it felt when I was with Nick. I stayed motionless for a few moments, then I retracted. My eyes still closed, I pushed in again. Kevin moaned, the sound of his sharp intake of breath fueled my momentum as I began to slowly increase my speed.

Though my cock felt the intense pleasure Kevin’s heat was doing to it, my legs started to cramp at this angle. With my eyes open, I was watching his face and noticed he winced a little as he moved. Shaking my head, I pulled all the way out and nodded for him to turn around. Getting the gist, Kevin grunted and rolled over so he was climbing onto the boulder. Kevin’s hand had barely clamped down on a protrusion of rock when I embedded myself again. he yelled and I groaned.

“Shit, dude!” Kevin laughed, pushing his ass closer to me.

“This feels so good.” I moaned, gripping Kevin’s hips and pounding into him with as much force as I could. 

The sound of slapping flesh bounced off the water and off the cliff just behind us. Releasing my right hand from his hip, I reached around and grabbed at Kevin’s cock. His hand was already pumping madly. Knocking it aside, I took up the job. I could feel him clench ever time I rammed inside, making the sensations increase more than they had ever done with Nick. Already feeling the tightness in my balls, I slowed and put more effort into pumping him. Kevin’s right foot slipped a little, making me look down. I noticed that his feet were turning red from the small niche they were set on.

Glancing past him, I realized that the boulder was relatively flat on top. Giving his ass a slap, he looked back at me, his eyes dilated with lust. Pointing forward, I hoped Kevin would understand what I wanted. Smirking, he nodded and pulled himself forward and climbed until he was standing on the top of the rock. Without the hot tightness around my cock, it felt cold and shrunken. Not wanting to lose that wonderful feeling, I hurried forward until I was once again behind him.

“Never done it standing up before.” Kevin mused, widening his stance and pushing his ass back toward me.

“Me either.” I confessed, trying to push my cock into Kevin without using my hands.

After a couple of tries, I finally felt the familiar ring of muscles that I knew was his hole. Thrusting forward, I buried myself completely. This time Kevin didn’t yell, but grunted, actually backing up for more. When I fucked, I liked to pound hard and fast. It seemed Kevin liked it as he pressed his ass back, asking for more. Shuffling forward a bit, I halted until my upper body pressed against his back. I couldn’t pull out very much, but I was still able to keep up my speed. I panted, breathing hotly on Kevin’s neck.

Tilting my head down, I pressed kisses against his skin as I slowed a bit. Coming to a complete halt, I stayed embedded in him as I reached both my hands around his sides and grabbed his hot shaft. His breath hitched as I slowly worked his tool. Playing with his balls as I pressed my thumb into his slit. Lightly biting his shoulder, I licked my way closer to his neck and nibbled on his ear. Gripping his shaft harder, I pumped him as fast as I could. Wriggling my hips a bit, I tried to aim my cock at a certain spot.

“Stop!” he shouted, gripping my hand to keep from pumping him.

“Why?” I growled, slowing my fist and loosening the hold.

“Cause I’m gunna nut if you don’t.” he gasped as I poked him again.

“But I want you to cum.” I bit his ear. “Your hot seed will cover my hand.” I purred.

“What about you?” he asked, turning his head so he could eye me.

“I can bust at any moment.” I pulled back, then slammed into him harshly.

He leaned his head back as far as he could and I leaned forward. Our mouths met and I began to pound into him. I released my hold on his junk, and he gave a sigh of disappointment into my mouth. I laughed, pulling my head back. Shuffling back a bit, I pulled my dick all the way out. Once I could see the tip of the condom, I slammed back into him. He gasped but pushed back into my next thrust. This guy knew what he was doing. I sped up, my breath coming hot and fast.

“I’m getting close.” I grunted, my balls tingling.

“Jerk me off.” He instructed, changing his body angle to make it easier for me to reach around.

I couldn’t pound as hard or as fast with both my hands now stroking Kevin’s cock, but he still was able to move his hips to make it as good as possible. Leaning forward, I once again bit at his shoulder. My hands worked him, first slow…then fast. Kevin groaned as I tilted my hips. It took me a few tries, but I finally hit a spot that made his hole clench around me. I jabbed at it, pumping his length harder than ever. Kevin began to sputter, then after a particularly hard poke, hot wetness spilled onto my pumping fingers.

Kevin’s legs wobbled as I began to lose myself in the sensation pulsing through my body. I cursed and thrusted harder than ever as I felt my climax hit. Still wobbly, Kevin straightened and looked back at me. Releasing my hold on his cock, my sticky hands clamped down on his hips as I rode out my few spurts. Slowing, I released my right hand from his hip and brought it up to my face. I licked off his hot jizz, savoring the saltiness of it. Kevin grinned. Leaning back, he pressed his lips to mine. Still coming down from my high, I couldn’t do much but breath into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Kevin pulled away, his face shining with sweat.

“Yeah.” I agreed, taking a step back and watching as my cock left his tight passage.

At the tip was a large white bubble of my cum. He smiled at it as I pulled off the rubber. Without warning, Kevin jumped into the creek. Jumping, I looked at him as his pale body stretched as he swam away. Still too tired, I tied the condom in a knot and let it drop to the rock. Kevin resurfaced and looked at me. He lifted his arm out of the water and waved for me to join him. Groaning, I slid off the rock and into the creek. Swimming over to him, I pulled him close. We kissed, long and hard, before softening. Pulling my head back just a bit, I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kevin turned pink.

***Later***

“Well, you seem all tuckered out.” Someone poked me in the side.

“Wha? I asked, groggily opening my eye and looking around.

It was well after midnight and just the little nightlight was on by my bed. Nick lay on the blankets so I couldn’t really sit up. He was wearing a smirk that didn’t suit him. Though he was laying down, Nick looked on edge. With a groan, I yawned and pushed him to the side a bit so I was able to wriggle my way into a sitting position. In the dark, I couldn’t really see what kind of face he was making, so I just assumed he was horny. To tell the truth, I really was tuckered out. Being with Kevin this afternoon was amazing. I put a lot more effort into being with someone new.

“Well, it is late…of course I’m tired.” I wasn’t going to tell him why, though felt a bit guilty about it.

Nick didn’t say anything, but began to undress. Letting out a small laugh, I shook my head. I didn’t really feel like doing anything with him. It wasn’t like I would be cheating on Kevin. We weren’t a couple. But, I just had this feeling that Kevin would be into that. Fucking around with Nick was hot and was always fun. I wanted something more though. And Nick had made it clear all that he was looking for was someone he could release tension with and forget his troubles. Granted, Nick’s troubles were far beyond anything I could imagine happening to myself. Still, I wanted a relationship.

I wondered if I should tell Nick about Kevin. But I didn’t want to. I wanted Kevin all to myself. It felt selfish, but I didn’t care. Eventually I’d have to tell Nick. I needed to talk to Kevin. We’d only met…two days ago. Jesus. That wasn’t long enough to know what I really wanted from him. We planned to meet up again in a couple days. I wanted to spend tomorrow…well…now it was a new day. I wanted to spend it with him again. But I didn’t want to seem to clingy.

By now Nick was down to his white boxers, but didn’t take them off yet. “Feel like getting fucked?”

My cock stirred. I’d let Nick fuck me a few times, but I’d pretty much taken up the role as the top. Maybe if I were to let him top me a few times it would be easier to tell him about Kevin later on. Nick crawled onto the bed, his boxers standing out from his tanned skin. I could make out the very tip of Nick’s cock poking through. My dick stiffened fully as Nick pushed me flat onto the bed and straddled my waist. He scooted forward a little bit, his uncut cock poking through the opening of his boxers. When my cock was hard, the foreskin retracted behind the head. Nick’s didn’t

“Suck it.” Nick ordered, his crotch now right in my face.

I opened my mouth obediently and let Nick in. He groaned as I slid my tongue under the foreskin and slid it down. Without any pubes, my nose pressed against the smooth skin above his cock. There was no smell of nut sweat, now faint odors of dried cum. Kevin’s pubes had all that. I loved that scent. I didn’t realize how much I liked it until I was able to compare it right now with Nick’s.

Nick thrusted into my mouth in short bursts, all the while gripping my hair tightly. This was much more intense then the last time I’d sucked his cock. It was like Nick was trying to out do himself. Nick backed up, then stood up on my bed above me. I looked at him as he pulled the white boxers off. He threw them aside and stood above me, slowly stroking his member. Nick lifted his left arm in the air and placed it behind his head. Noticing the hairy armpit, my mind once again shifted back to earlier. Why hadn’t I made Kevin lick my pits. Why hadn’t I insisted on sucking his as well?

“Like what you see?” Nick chuckled, one of his long fingers digging into a pit and letting the hair curl around it.

“Yeah.” I said automatically, sitting up on my elbows and yanking my crop top off.

Nick lowered himself, turning his body so that his right pit was right above my mouth. I surged forward, digging my tongue into the pit. Nick chuckled and pushed down more. After a few moments, Nick pushed away and gripped the blanket over me. Pulling it back, he let it fall once it reached my knees. Sitting back down on my chest, Nick began to pump his dick, pressing the tip down until I felt the precum dab at my skin. Sliding his body down, Nick released his dick and yanked at my boxers.

As he yanked them down, I sat up so they could be removed completely. Once off, Nick looked at my weeping cock. Now that his face was in the direct line of nightlight I had, he looked up at me with a devilish grin. Leaning down, he gave me a long and slow lick from the base to the tip. I bucked upward when I felt his mouth enclose the head. Beginning to bob his head, Nick repositioned himself so he could get between my legs. With a pop, he came off my cock. Nick moved his lips and I felt a wind blow over me. Then something hot trickled in between my crack and into my hole

Nick placed my legs on his shoulders and scooted forward. I felt shocked. Nick hadn’t prepared me at all. The hotness I felt in my hole meant he had used a spell to slicken me up. But usually Nick would rim and play with me a little bit. I felt the tip press at me, then he was in. I gasped as he did it in one quick movement. It didn’t hurt too bad. It was just a shock. Reaching down I began to pump my own cock. Nick could only last long if he used magic. But since he didn’t, it wouldn’t be long.

“Gunna cum in you.” Nick hissed, his hips jerking.

“Yeah?” I asked, listening as the sound of smacking flesh echoed around the room.

I didn’t have to worry about dad waking up. No doubtingly Nick had used a silencing spell to keep it from happening. Nick grunted and gave a last savage thrust. Hotness spurted inside me. Biting my lip, I pumped my length. I wondered what it would feel like when Kevin fucked me. He was so big. His balls would just slap against my ass. Maybe he’ll be so rough with me the rubber would break and I’d feel his cum shoot inside me.

I gasped as I came all over my hands and chest. Nick was still grinning down at me. Panting, Nick pushed my legs off his shoulders and leaned down. Smiling, he brought our faces together. Our lips met and for the first time it felt like something was missing. Perhaps Nick noticed it too. Pulling back, Nick peered down at me. An unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly I felt incredibly guilty. I should tell Nick about Kevin. But I didn’t know how he would react. Even though I’ve known Nick longer somehow, I feel more connected to Kevin.

In that moment, I realized what I needed to do. I owed it to Nick to be honest, but I also felt it was more important to talk to Kevin first. I needed him to understand all these conflicting emotions in me. Somehow that made me both apprehensive and at peace at the same time. For the first time in days, my future seemed clear for just a moment. It was as if I had just woken up from a fuzzy dream. And, I was sure that path was Kevin.

“Hey, witch’s cat got your tongue?” Nick let out a puff of hair that blasted the sweaty hair off my forehead.

I suddenly realized I had been lost in my thoughts. Looking up at Nick, I saw the concern in his eyes, and maybe something more. I stayed silent and tried to think of something that I could use to explain my sudden mood. Nothing came to mind. But I was just starting to get an inkling for something, when I cringed. Nick had my chubbed cock and began to pump it rapidly, his thumb rubbing the head. My cock was still too sensitive and I squirmed beneath his hands. He chuckled and in spite of myself I began to as well, though that was because Nick’s laughter was always contagious.

“I’m gonna keep pumping you until you break,” Nick said, but his fingers were already moving off the sensitive head and onto the less sensitive shaft.

“All right, all right,” I panted, running out of breath. “I was just thinking about us. You’re my best bud, Nick. I wish we could have more fun times like we used to.”

Suddenly Nick’s weight was off me. His flaccid cock slipped out of me. I could feel his jizz cooling in my ass. As he slid over my legs, I felt a slick trail of his cum that was still trapped under the foreskin catching on my leg hairs. Looking to the side I saw him reaching for his clothes.

“Way to ruin the mood, Farm Boy,” Nick said a little maliciously. “I’ve told you before we can’t be together. And you know why that is. I woulda thought you’d be able to remember what I’ve had to deal with. You bringing it up makes me remember things I don’t want to remember.”

Nick turned, and for the briefest moment, I thought I saw something running down his cheek. Was that sweat for our sex, or was it… “Nick, wait…” But it was too late, he made his way out the door, his back ramrod straight. I stared at my open bedroom door blankly. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam. I hoped Nick’s silencing spell was still keeping any noises from penetrating my dad’s room.

Lying back on my bed, I sighed. “Harvey, you’re really fucking things up,” I said to no one in particular. I have to put this right. I made a vow to myself that the next time I saw Kevin, I would tell him about Nick. Kevin first, then I’d deal with Nick. I just hope I don’t lose my best friend.

“Ewww.” My hand had been lying on my chest, but as it moved lower, I ran into the pool of now cold semen right around my furry belly button. Sighing, I pushed myself out of bed to go clean up in the bathroom.


	4. Tree Hugger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Scratch's POV.

SLAM!

Breathing hard, I glared back at the closed door in fury. For the briefest of moments, I worried Harvey’s dad would wake up, but I could still feel my silencing charm on his room still in effect. With a glazed look, I pictured what it would have been like had he walked in on me pounding away at his sons’ ass. Giving a sinister grin, I reached out for the door, then stopped. Shaking my head, that would be stupid and pointless. Turning on the spot, I marched across the lawn and into the darkness.

I can feel that pit of darkness welling up inside me again. Ever since my time in Hell, but more specifically imprisoned in my own body with the Dark Lord. How could Sabrina have left me there in torture for so long. I had trusted her... I felt the anger starting to build again, I couldn’t concentrate enough to teleport away. I couldn’t let the anger take me, not again. I stood at the edge of the forest and turned to look back at the house. Even at this distance I could feel Harvey’s essence, pure and light. I let it wash over me, and calm me. My cock jerked as I felt the phantom of his ass muscles clench me. If felt so good… so right. Harvey was too good for the likes of me. Yet, I knew he still cared about me. He was the only person I trusted now, but I couldn’t trust him with my secrets. With my darkness.

Scowling, I pulled away and walked into the forest. If I stayed here another minute, I couldn’t trust myself to stay way form Harvey. Couldn’t trust myself not to hurt him.

So, I decided to walk through the woods and let the cold night calm me. My thoughts fluttered back to Harvey, his godly muscles, those abs, his dick, and that perfect mouth… that mouth which had been rimming another boy earlier today. Fucking that boy, too. It had been hot to watch, but why hadn’t Harvey told me about this boy yet. My mind started to wander back to what I had seen by Blackburn Creek…

I had been in one of my fouler moods, one of those moods only Harvey knew just how to get me out of. I had teleported to his room, but he wasn’t there, using a locater spell to follow his essence I teleported to his parked truck, and easily followed my spell into the woods. I thought I knew where he was headed. We had come here to skinny dip a few times in the past. All of a sudden I heard a loud splash up ahead. I started grinning and was about to call out when I heard a voice I didn’t recognize.

“That wasn’t very nice.” It was a deep voice – Harvey was here with another boy!

I then came up to a tree that had clothes scattered around it. Quickly I ducked behind the tree and did a invisibility spell. I didn’t know what was going on, but I wanted to find out.

Looking out at the water, I watched as an unknown guy wrestled with Harvey in the water. Knowing I couldn’t be seen, I carefully made my way to the edge of the creek and looked closer at the pair. Harvey had reached the tree with the swinging rope attached to it. He held it out to the other guy. A little bit later, I would come to find out his name was Kevin. 

“ _Chicken”_ I thought with a grin.

Harvey shrugged and climbed completely out of the water. His cock looked rather small and his nuts were none existent because they were drawn up into his body. His thick bush looked very nice. I always liked that about him. I keep my trimmed of course. I watched as Harvey swung out, then dropped into the water. The water splashed and some landed on me. I wondered if Harvey would notice if it looked like there was water just hanging in the air. He probably would have, but as soon as Kevin followed his lead onto the tree, my eyes were locked on him. My eyebrows rose as I saw the size of the equipment he had.

While Harvey’s cock had been completely flaccid, the other guy was a little bit hard. Thick and long, with a healthy amount of hair around it. Then I realized that the two had been doing something sexual. Stunned, I took a step back. I never even thought that Harvey would ever consider doing stuff with another guy. Kevin swung out and actually got caught in the rope. I slowly made my way over to the stack of clothing on the creek bank. I stared down at it as if in a daze. Harvey’s scent wafted off his things. I shivered at the amount of times I had yanked his clothes off him so that I could get to his hot flesh. Kevin’s clothing lay next to Harvey’s. An open wallet lay a top Kevin's clothes. It must have fell out when he stripped. A picture of a group of friends caught my eye. Two chicks, and two guys. One hot ginger, and another guy with a beanie. For some reason I was pulled to the guy with the beanie. There was something dark about him. Something made me want to find out more about him. 

“Touch my nuts, dude.” I heard, which completely shaken me out of my daze.

Immediately I looked around. Though I couldn’t see Harvey, Kevin was on a boulder facing him. Figuring Harvey was lower and behind him, I couldn’t see him. Glancing up at the bluff behind them, I teleported onto it. Now I was looking down at them. Harvey was teasing Kevin. His long finger pulled those pert cheeks apart. I felt a stirring below. Not even realizing what I was doing, I undid my pants and pulled my cock out. Stroking it slowly, I watched as Harvey prepared Kevin. He left and swam back to shore. He bent down and removed a small packet.

I realized Harvey had retrieved a condom as he was about halfway back to Kevin. Smiling, I loved how we never had to use one when we were together. I knew I was safe, and Harvey had lost his virginity to me. So he would be clean as well. The only thing that might not be clean is something I use my magic to deal with before we start and it involved unsavory bodily functions. Still stroking myself, I watched Kevin the condom on Harvey. I wish I were down there. I could take Harvey from behind while I was invisible, and Kevin would never know. With that idea, I took a couple of quick steps to the edge of the bluff. I stopped. No. That wouldn’t be right. Shaking my head, I took a step back and resumed my pumping of my own dick.

The couple below moved a couple times before finally ending up standing on the large rock. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Harvey wasn’t pounding away at Kevin. Instead, he seemed to be taking Kevin’s comfort into consideration. That’s not the way we did it. Of course, I would always demand to be used as Harvey wished, knowing I could take whatever he would do to me. My balls were starting to tingle now, a sign I was close. Suddenly the boys below groaned loud and became still. I was almost there but was still going slow. Kevin jumped into the creek, while Harvey yanked off his rubber and let it fall to the rock. Harvey jumped into the water and joined Kevin. I stared at the used rubber. In a flash, I was on the rock and picked up the rubber.

Harvey’s seed was still hot. I thought about dumping it on my dick, but hesitated. I glanced at the tree with the rope on it. I blinked and I was over at the tree. There was a V between the main trunk and a branch that sprouted out at about the same level of my crotch. That looked perfect for my idea. Normally this sort of thing would be painful. But the tree was a sycamore. They have smooth bark. Plus, I’ve encountered much more pain before…and I did have something that would act as a barrier. Carefully, I slipped my dick into the condom. The hot seed pressed against the tip, making me shudder. Shuddering with pleasure, I positioned myself lower and placed my dick in the V. placing my hand above my cock I began to thrust.

From this position, I watched Harvey and Kevin kiss a few times, still wrestling in the water. But they climbed out and went to their clothes. I was increasing my speed, pressing harder on my dick and hugging the tree with my other arm. I could feel a little tear in the side of the rubber, but nothing bad enough to make me stop. Biting my lip, I was almost there when Harvey bent over to pick up his clothing. I saw his hair ass crack and I lost it. I grunted and felt my balls tighten. My cum shot into Harvey’s still hot seed. Shaking, I panted and pressed my face against the tree. I felt dirt stick to my sweaty face as I pulled away

Harvey looked up in my direction just then. Had he heard me? I held my breath as he scanned the area. Finally, I heard him call, “Come on, Kevin, let’s get back to your place.” I still didn’t dare to breathe until both boys had their backs to me and started to walk towards the path. Shaking, I panted and pressed my face against the tree. I felt dirt stick to my sweaty face as I pulled away. The two guys were now making their way on the path towards the truck. 

Shakily, I pulled back from the tree, letting the condom slide off my dick. Looking down, there was a tear in two spots. The tip was hanging in the air, two loads of cum weighing it down. Just as it began to slip off the tree I grabbed it. It would have plopped down into the creek. I put myself away as turned the rubber upside down. A thick stream of white fluid dribbled to the latex and dripped into the creek below. White clouds swirled in the creek, obscuring the view of the bottom of the bed. Smiling, I looked up and disappeared.

All of a sudden I realized I had been leaning against a tree, beating my meat while remembering all that. I was on the edge, and just as I was about to cum one thought filed my mind. It wasn’t how my cock had felt in Harvey’s ass, or even all those times I let him pound me. It was how soft Harvey’s lips always were. And, I shot, into the night air.

As I panted, coming down I knew one thing was clear – I did love Harvey Kinkle, with all my heart. Which is why I could never be with him. He deserved much better than a tainted warlock like me. All that time with Lucifer had turned my inner thoughts so dark, I often didn’t trust myself to even be alone with the Farm Boy. I didn’t know why he wasn’t telling me about this other boy. That made my dark side want to flair up, but I just thought about all times Harvey had been there for me. Who would have thought that a mortal would be the one person who could save me from the worst parts of myself. I loved Harvey Kinkle and I’d do anything to make him happy – even if it meant Hell for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. My best friend had to help me with the non smutty bits...
> 
> This hints at a new pairing in the future that doesn't involve Harvey or Kevin.


End file.
